


Dry Run

by for_t2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Chemical Weapons, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Rain, Soldiers, War, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: In the trenches, no one can hear you scream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dry Run

It wasn’t the moans sinking into the mud or the smell of rotting flesh suffocating the air that made Sasha’s blood run cold. It wasn’t the blood dripping down her ears, the dead weight of the gas mask around her neck, or the darkness pressing on her eyeballs.

It wasn’t even the memory of the someone waiting for her just a few short roads away from the front lines that made her grasp for the solid metal of her gun.

It was only the splashing in the distance, irregular against the rain. The feet hurtling towards her. The coming wave. 


End file.
